Hari Terakhir
by CALIC0
Summary: (drabble) Chris lulus dari Seido. Ada hal yang ingin Eijun sampaikan


**Ace of Diamond** **© **Terajima Yuuji****

 **Hari Terakhir © cnbdg2407151150**

* * *

Sawamura masih mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas, terlalu jelas, dirinya dahulu yang begitu brengsek. Seorang pemain sok tahu, seenaknya menghina dan menginjak-injak martabat dia yang seharusnya dihormati sebagai seorang senior. Mengatai dia seorang tak becus, pengecut, mudah menyerah, dan bisanya hanya memerintah. "Pemain sepertimu tidak pantas menjadi tutorku!"

Masih terasa pula sakitnya pukulan Miyuki dahulu. Sakit hati dan marah mendengar curahan hati seorang junior tak tahu apa-apa perihal dia sang senior. Senior yang begitu Miyuki hormati, salah satu alasan hingga pemuda berkacamata kian mencintai baseball.

Tertohok dada mengetahui kebenaran. Akan semangat di balik pancaran redupnya. Akan derasas keringat menahan linu dan sakit berkat paksaan pada cedera. Akan harapan di balik ceramah panjang penuh nada cemas sang ayah senior, takut luka hebat kian menghebat, khawatir bukan sekadar baseball lagi yang harus ditinggalkan.

Sawamura adalah si junior brengsek. Dia akhirnya tahu, dia selanjutnya sadar. Dan dia menangis, berlutut meminta maaf.

Perlahan, harapan dan semangat sang senior kembali membengkak. Bola mata Chris-senpai membinar cerah setelah lama terkabut.

.

.

.

"Chris-senpai! Boleh aku bicara denganmu sebentar?"

Salahkan momennya. Salahkan pula suara berisik Sawamura yang tak tahu keadaan. Berteriak-teriak nyaring di antara kerumunan murid kelas 3, tepatnya mantan kelas 3 SMA Seido. Ya, hari ini adalah hari kelulusan. Upacara wisuda telah rampung, ratusan siswa yang hendak menyongsong dunia dewasa mengapit ijazah, berceloteh dan berangkulan, menangis berjamaah ingat akan tak bersua lama dengan sahabat-sahabat masa sekolah menengah atas.

"Ada apa, Sawamura?"

Siswa-siswi lain berbisik, menebak-nebak akan ada momen apakah ini. Akan ada adegan penembakan, kah?

Wajah datar Chris menatap juniornya lekat-lekat. Chris tidak pernah absen tertawa menyaksikan wajah manis Sawamura, selalu menunjukkan semangat dan keberisikan yang pula tidak pernah luput ia tonjolkan. Chris berdiri diam, menunggu Sawamura bersama langkah kaki cepatnya, menabrak-nabrak dan mengomel pada wisudawan yang ditabrak.

"Chris-senpai… hari ini mungkin hari terakhir kita bertemu. Jadi, bagaimana pun aku harus mengatakannya sekarang!"

Bisik-bisik penasaran menggempar. Banyak ketertarikan mengerumuni keduanya. Pemandangan seru di hari terakhir memakai seragam, mungkin. Chris tetap tenang. Sebetulnya dia sempat terkejut pada kata-kata sompral Sawamura barusan. Si pemuda blasteran pun mulai menebak-nebak hendak mengutarakan apa dia.

"Aku, terhadap Chris-senpai …" beberapa napas tercekat, cekikikan terpana di sana-sini, kamera ponsel di angkat tinggi. Wajah memerah Sawamura memeriahkan momen, belum lagi bibirnya yang membuka menutup kalut.

"Ada apa, Sawamura?" Chris masih tenang, mengulas senyum tipisnya.

Tangan Sawamura kemudian terjulur ke depan, menghadap ke perut senior terhormatnya. "Se-selamat atas kelulusanmu, Chris-senpai!"

Jabat tangan disambut. Penonton pun mendesah kecewa karena mengira akan mendapat tontonan menarik yang ternyata hanyalah ucapan selamat. "Terima kasih atas ucapanmu, Sawamura. Selamat juga karena kau rupanya bisa naik kelas."

"Ap-?!" Chris tahu dia hendak membantah keras. Tetapi rupanya dia hanya menunduk, sedikit manyun dan menggumam "Aku mengerti." Mungkin karena inilah hari terakhir mereka bisa berada dalam lingkungan yang sama, dia tidak mau mengumbar emosi.

"Jangan tinggalkan belajar dan latihan. Jangan juga terlalu sering mencari musuh. Jaga emosi." Chris tersenyum senang mendapati Sawamura hendak meledak seperti biasa.

Jabat tangan pun lalu dipererat, seraya sebuah pesan tertulus disampaikan untuknya. "Serta yang paling penting, jangan pernah berhenti membuatku bangga. Terima kasih untuk hari-hari menyenangkan dan penuh semangat selama bersamamu."

Tidak sangggup. Sawamura tidak dapat mengontrol ledukan merah panas di wajah, mengalir hingga telinga, mengasap di ubun-ubun. Hendak bibirnya mengucap kalimat lain, tetapi lagi-lagi sepertinya dia tak mampu dikeluarkan. Sawamura hanya menatap balik wajah ramah seniornya, sesekali parau keluar dari tenggorokkan.

Secepat wajahnya memerah, secepat itu pula pemuda pupil tupai melepas jabatan tangan. Terburu-buru dan agak ceroboh jemari bergerak kilat menuju kemeja. Memereteli bentukan bundar kancing.

"Chris-senpai, ini! Hadiah dariku! Tolong diterima!"

Hadiah yang dimaksud dijejalkan asal ke tangan kekar Chris yang berdiri mematung menatap punggung Sawamura yang kian jauh mengecil, berlari menyembunyikan malu. Samar merah mengintip melalui helaian coklat gelapnya.

Satu persatu kerumunan mantan murid kelas 3 mendekat, menyaksikan kancing kedua pemberian Sawamura tadi berdiri di atas telapak tangannya.

Chris tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng. Sawamura itu….

"Benar-benar tidak pernah berhenti membuatku bangga dan memberiku kejutan bahkan di hari terakhirku di Seido."

* * *

 **Pojok CN** : blm sempet nonton DnA eposide terbaru, manga juga ketinggalan berapa puluh chapter, jadilah agak-agak kangen chrisawa. Makasih sudah mampir XD


End file.
